disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: Wolftastic Voyage!
Atlantic: Wolftastic Voyage! is the 4th episode of Startiger678’s episodes. Summary When Romeo poisons Rip with a dangerous wolfsbane plant, the PJ Masks, Howler, and Kevin, along with Kwazii, shrink themselves to enter her body and remove it before it sickens her ever further. Plot The episode begins in Disney Junior Town at night where the Wolfy Kids are seen running amok. Rip dives behind a bush, and to her surprise, Romeo is there. She asks him what he is doing here, and he says he wanted to give her something. Rip is suspicious that Romeo might be up to something, until he pulls out a large, juicy hamburger. She quickly grabs the burger, thanks Romeo, and runs off with it in her mouth. Romeo rubs his hands together, laughing to himself. Later that night, the PJ Masks and the Wolfy Kids are fighting over some candy the Wolfies stole, when Rip starts clutching her stomach. Kevin asks if she's okay, and Rip replies that she just has a little tummy ache, probably caused by the candy. The Wolfies resume the fight, and Rip gets a little dizzy. Catboy notices that Rip doesn't look so good, and starts to ask if she’s sure she's okay, when Rip collapses onto the ground. Howler, Kevin, and the PJ Masks freak out and run over to her. Thankfully, she is very much alive. Catboy suggests they go to Kwazii for help, and everyone agrees. Gekko picks Rip up with his Super Gekko Muscles, and they all go to the Octopod. In the Octopod, the gang explains what happened to Kwazii, and he decides to call in Peso to give Rip a physical exam. Peso arrives, and initially freaks out. When Kwazii explains that Rip's not feeling well, he calms down and gets started. First, he checks Rip's temperature, which is a little high. Next, he checks her blood pressure, which is also abnormally high. Finally, he decides to take a blood sample. Howler and Kevin hold Rip still while Peso sticks the needle in her vein and removes some of her blood. Peso then puts the sample under his microscope, and is surprised at what he sees. Howler asks what's wrong, and Peso reports a high level of wolfsbane in Rip's blood. Catboy points out that wolfsbane is deadly to werewolves, and wonders how it could have happened. Rip then realizes that Romeo snuck the wolfsbane into her burger, and figures it serves her right for taking food from him. Gekko panics and screams “What are we going to do?” over and over. Catboy and Owlette grab his arms and tell him to get a grip, and Kwazii gets an idea to use his shrinking power, travel inside of Rip's body, and extract the wolfsbane head-on. The PJ Masks say that it's a great idea, and volunteer to come along. Rip questions the PJ Masks wanting to help her, considering how much grief her and her brothers give them, but Catboy says that as superheroes, it's what they do. Howler then pipes up, saying that he and Kevin want to come too, since Rip is their sister. Peso says he will stay behind and monitor everything. Owlette asks how they're going to make it through Rip unscathed, pointing out that the human body is a dangerous place, and Kwazii claims to be glad she asked. He leads the clique, minus Rip and Peso, to a large room. There, Tweak shows off a submarine she built just for this purpose, saying that it can withstand any and all conditions whatsoever and dubbing it the Ultimate Octovessel. The group boards, and Kevin offers to be the pilot. Kwazii turns down the offer, stating that he'll drive. Kwazii then activates his shrinking power, shrinking the sub to the size of a grain of sand, and Peso picks it up and drops it in a glass of water. He gives the glass to Rip, instructing her to drink it all. Rip hesitates for a moment, then drinks the water, sending the sub down her throat. A few seconds later, the submarine lands in Rip's stomach. From the outside, Rip's stomach growls, and Peso is watching the gang on a big screen, when he tells Rip not to move too much. Catboy looks around and remarks that Rip can really eat, as evidenced by the mangled food remains surrounding the sub. Howler worriedly asks if the gang will be digested, and Kwazii reminds him that the sub can withstand any and all conditions, including a human stomach. Rip reminds them that this isn't a pleasant cruise, and they have a job to do. Kwazii says that she's right, and deploys a periscope to look for wolfsbane. After not finding any, Kwazii concludes that it already passed into the intestines, and drives the sub through an opening into the small intestine. Outside, Rip is growling that she let Romeo pull a fast one on her like that. She says she can't wait to get her claws on him, and Peso reminds her that they have to deal with the wolfsbane first. Meanwhile, in Rip's intestines, there's still no sign of the wolfsbane. Howler and Owlette wonder where it could be, and Catboy remembers that it was in Rip's blood, so it must have been absorbed by the villi. Kwazii then drives into the wall, and the vessel is absorbed as well. In Rip's bloodstream, the Octovessel detects some wolfsbane particles. Kwazii deploys the vacuum of the submarine, sucking up the wolfsbane. Suddenly, something crashes into the back of the vessel. On the outside, Peso says Rip's immune system is attacking them. By now, the Octovessel is surrounded by white blood cells. Howler growls at them to back off, and Owlette tells him that blood cells probably don't understand English. Kwazii tells them not to panic and activates his Atlantic Armor to use his protection power on the submarine to shield the gang from the attackers. Peso then says that they're heading for Rip's heart. Howler jokingly says that he didn't know Rip had a heart, when Rip's loud heartbeat cuts him off. Everyone covers their ears, and Peso tells them to remain calm, but to no avail, as they can't hear him. Peso then says that they should just suck up any wolfsbane they see. Kwazii manages to understand that, and tries to do so, but starts having trouble due to Rip's thumping heart shaking the submarine. Peso tells Rip to hold her breath, since that will probably slow down the flow of blood, therefore slowing down her heartbeat as well. Rip complies, and Kwazii manages to suck up the wolfsbane. Rip then lets her breath out, and the crew exits the heart. The submarine continues sucking up the wolfsbane in Rip's blood, and Howler asks where they're going now. Peso says that they're getting close to Rip's brain, then realizes that if the wolfsbane gets into her brain, Rip will most likely go delirious. At that moment, Rip punches herself in the face. From the screen, Kwazii apologizes for not looking where he was going. Peso warns Kwazii to be very careful, as the nerves control every part of Rip's body, so bumping into them could seriously hurt her. Howler then considers controlling Rip himself, until she tells him to not even think about it. Kwazii then tries to suck up the rest of the wolfsbane, but the vacuum is full. Kwazii decides the only option is to go out and remove it himself. Peso worries that Kwazii might be hurt by the electrical pulses or poisoned by the wolfsbane himself, and Kwazii tells him not to worry. Kwazii then activates his Immune Power, Atlantic Armor, and Poseidon's Trident. The door of the vessel opens, and Kwazii exits. Careful to avoid the nerves, he blasts the wolfsbane with his trident. Eventually, he reaches the last piece in Rip's body. Kwazii takes a deep breath, aims, and fires, destroying the wolfsbane. On the outside, Rip starts feeling better, and Peso says that their mission is accomplished. When Kwazii boards the submarine again, Owlette points out that he never included a way out in his plan. From the screen, Rip yells at them to get out of her. Peso then gets an idea, and tells Kwazii to head for the lungs. A little later, the gang reaches Rip's lungs. Gekko asks what his idea is, and Peso tells him it's to have Rip howl them out. He then asks Rip to do the loudest Sonic Howl she can. Rip takes a deep breath, blowing around the vessel inside, and then howls. The submarine flies out of her mouth, and Kwazii uses his growing power to grow the gang back to normal size. They exit the submarine, and Peso runs over to congratulate Kwazii on the great job he did. Kwazii gives him a high five, and Rip approaches the PJ Masks. She thanks them for helping her, then says she needs to find Romeo and give him more than he bargained for. The Wolfies leave the Octopod, and Catboy comments that all's well that ends well. Gekko then states that his ears are still ringing from Rip's heart, and Owlette laughs. The PJ Masks shout their victory catchphrase, and the episode ends. Powers that Kwazii used * Shrinking Powers * Protection Power * Immune Power * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon’s Trident Villain Motives * Romeo: To get Rip sick by giving her a burger laced with wolfsbane (succeeded) Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the Wolfy Kids Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes based on movies Category:Complete episodes